


Alessandra Stark

by StardustRosedancer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky as a grandpa, But no actual stillbirth, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Referenced stillbirth, This was a bunny that refused to leave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustRosedancer/pseuds/StardustRosedancer
Summary: The world knows that Howard and Maria Stark have only one child: a son named Anthony. Or so they they think. The Stark's not only had another child, before Anthony, they also didn't have a son. They're second child, who the world knows as Anthony, is actually Alessandra Antonia Stark - They're second daughter. This is the story of her life and how her hidden gender affected her growth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this idea is weird, but like the tag said it was a bunny that refused to leave me be. Anyway's this is my first fanfiction in this fandom and the first one I'm posting on AO3. I would love for you guys to give me ideas of what part's of Alessandra's life you would like to read about. The rating may go up eventually, especially if what the bunny wants ends up in the story, but for now its a precaution. Tell me what you guys think, and if I should continue the story.  
> I'm using google translate for the Italian and German, so if something is wrong please tell me and I'll try and correct it. Also, I know Tony was born in 1970 but I bumped it up to 1980. The accident will be bumped up to 2001 as well.
> 
> Italian  
> Madre - mother  
> piccolo scimmia - little monkey  
> buona notte - good night  
> piccolo luna - little moon
> 
> German  
> kleines affe - little monkey  
> gute nacht - good night

~

**Location: St. Joseph Hospital, Waiting Room**

**Date: May 29th, 1980**

**Time: 4:37 A.M.**

**Birth**

~

“Calm down, Howard.” Margaret “Peggy” Carter, Director and Founder of SHIELD, told the pacing founder of Stark Industries. Said genius paused for a moment to throw her a disbelieving look before resuming his pacing. Peggy sighed as she watched him pace for a few more seconds before turning towards the other two people in the waiting room. “How are you two doing Edwin?” She questioned her friend, and the Stark butler, Edwin Jarvis, as he sat beside his wife Ana.

“We’re fine, ma’am. Worried for Mrs. Stark of course. Dr. Hendrik said that it was a miracle she became pregnant again at all after her accident.” Mr. Jarvis said with a British accent that for all his time in the US, hadn’t gone away. He paused for a moment looking towards his still pacing employer. Seeing that Howard wasn’t paying their conversation any sort of attention, the butler continued with a lowered voice. “We’re also worried for what will happen to the child if it is born a girl as well.” Peggy could only press her lips into a thin line at the reminder. This wasn’t the first child her friends had had. The first one had been born almost three-years-ago. But Howard, for all that he was a genius and a patriot, was an old-fashioned man. He felt that a woman’s place was at home, Peggy being an exception, and believed that only a son should inherit his company. So, when he learned that his first-born child was a daughter, he decided that instead of risking the chance the girl would inherit his company he would do something else. He paid off all the nurses and doctors that had known otherwise, then told the media that his and Maria’s daughter had been stillborn. After that he sent her off to an orphanage. He must have covered his tracks, because for all her attempts, Peggy had yet to be able to track the little girl down.

“We don’t think that Maria will be able to handle losing another daughter Peggy.” Ana Jarvis voiced, concern clear in her blue eyes as she looked back towards the weapons designer. “She is still grieving her first-born. Even though to the best of our knowledge she is still alive. Maria knows that even if you two do finally manage to track her down, that Mr. Stark will not take her back willingly after sending her away.” Peggy once more wished she had been able to be there when Maria had given birth to their first child. Maybe if she had been she could’ve talked sense into the stubborn man. But at the time there had been problems occurring in SHIELD that she had to handle that had made her unable too. But she was here this time.

“If the child is a girl, I’ll make sure Howard doesn’t pull the same stunt he did with her sister. And I’ll do my best to make sure he doesn’t do anything else rash either.” She promised the couple. Edwin and Ana smiled relieved as they nodded, knowing that the former agent meant what she said. Before any of them could speak again however, the doctor came out and looked at all of them with a smile.

“Both Mrs. Stark and the baby made it through the labor safely. But I don’t believe Mrs. Stark will be able to have any more children. You are all welcome to see them now.” He said, then leaded the group to a room that held an exhausted but happy looking Maria Stark. Maria was holding a small bundle, wrapped up in a light pink blanket. Peggy spotted the look on Howard’s face at the sight of the blanket, and acted before he could do anything. She walked over to Maria’s side and looked at the little bundle.

“May I hold her, Maria?” Peggy requested, and Maria must have noticed Howard’s face as well as she easily relinquished her daughter to the SHIELD director. Peggy cradled the small bundle close to her, smiling down at the sleeping infant. “What’s her name?” She asked Maria, while Ana and Edwin came over to see the youngest Stark for themselves. Maria smiled brightly at her as she answered, eyes fixed on her daughter’s sleeping face.

“Alessandra Antonia Stark.” She said with pride and love showing clearly in her face and easily heard in her voice. Before Peggy, Maria or one of the Jarvis’ could speak, a sharp voice spoke up.

“No.” Everyone turned towards Howard as he finally spoke. His eyes were narrowed at them and seemed about to speak again before Peggy stood up from where she had sat beside the bed when she had been handed the infant. She carefully handed the little girl – Alessandra – back to Maria before she turned back towards Howard. She walked over to the man, grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room. Leaving Maria and Alessandra alone with the Jarvis’.

In the end, Peggy had convinced Howard that he couldn’t send little Alessandra away to an orphanage after declaring her a stillborn like he had his first daughter. This was accomplished mostly by reminding him that Maria was unable to have more children and that if he wanted his company to go to a child of his he would have to accept her. But even with all her reasoning and arguments, the man didn’t accept the fact that he had a daughter and not the son he had wanted. So, instead of introducing little Alessandra to the world as his daughter, she was introduced as Anthony Edward Stark, his son, despite Peggy, Maria and the Jarvis’ protests.

~

**Location: Stark Family Mansion, Stark Library**

**Date: August 27th, 1983**

**Time: 5:20 P.M.**

**The Photo Album - Grandfather**

~

“Madre?” Maria looked up from the book she was reading at her daughter’s voice. Standing in front of her seat at the window nook, Alessandra was holding a thick book against her chest. Maria recognized the decorative golden border she could see from between her arms. It was the photo album that Peggy had put together for her, when she was a little girl.

“What is it, piccolo scimmia?” She asked her daughter in a soft voice. Alessandra chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, a habit that forced Maria to suppress a frown. Seeming to come to a decision, Alessandra set the photo album down beside her before climbing up onto her mother’s lap. Once she was comfortable, Alessandra once more grabbed the photo album from its spot. Flipping it open past the first page which held a letter from Peggy explaining the photo album. She stopped on the second page, which held only one picture. A picture of a man in a soldier’s uniform, hugging an expecting woman.

“Who’s the man with Oma?” Alessandra asked, placing her left pointer finger right below the soldier’s chin. Maria looked at the picture for a moment, while her daughter turned her chocolate orbs onto her with curiosity clear within them. The image portrayed her parents when her mother was just beginning to show with her. It had been right before Peggy had managed to arrange her mother’s move to the US and just before the mission where her father died.

“He's your Opa, Alessandra.” Maria answered as watching as her daughter’s eyes widened at the information. Her eyes returned to scanning the soldier in the picture, her grandfather. Short dark brown hair, the same chocolate brown eyes that his granddaughter had, watching the young nurse carrying his child with a gentle smile as she leaned against him. “James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes.” That caused Alessandra to turn back to her, eyes wide.

“Opa was Cap’n ‘Merica’s friend?” She asked Maria excitedly, sounding her three years. Maria smiled at her daughter, nodding while smothering giggles at the way Alessandra had begun bouncing on her lap. Then, Alessandra paused and tilted her headed.

“What is it, kleines affe?” She asked with a raised eyebrow as she used her nickname, though this time in German instead of Italian.

“How did Opa meet Oma? He was fighting in the war, right?” She asked, once more sounding older than she was. Maria silently cussed her husband out in her mind at forcing their daughter to grow up too fast. She would never forgive him for that, or for making Alessandra grow up an only child without her elder sister. “Madre?” Alessandra’s soft voice brought her back to the present, and she noticed her daughter’s uncertain gaze. She resisted the urge to mental cuss Howard out again, instead focusing on her daughter.

“Your Aunt Peggy’s better at telling this story because she was there. But I’ll try my best, alright?” At her daughter’s quick nod, Maria continued. She told the story that Peggy once told her of how her parents met. “You know that your Oma Alannah worked as a nurse during the war, though several people distrusted her due to her German father and Italian mother. Peggy was one of her friends, which was why she became one of the nurses that helped patch up the Howling Commandos after they took down a HYDRA base. It was after their first mission as a group that your Oma met your Opa. Your Opa managed to get a few cuts, that while not deep needed to be treated so they didn’t get infected. He had been refusing to let them be tended to until he saw your Oma.” At this Alessandra’s brows furrowed together, her head once more tilting to the side.

“Why?” Maria smiled at the innocent question. She reached forward, and gently ruffled her daughter’s very short hair.

“That’s something that you’ll fully understand when your older. But to put it simply, your Opa liked your Oma. Though your Oma didn’t really like your Opa at first. It took two more times of her having to patch him up before she even let him take her to lunch.” Maria huffed a soft laugh as she thought about Peggy’s descriptions of her father’s attempts to get her mother to agree to lunch. Though, due to her mother’s language, she would wait for a while yet to tell her daughter the details about those. She noticed Alessandra was waiting for her to continue her story. Smiling, she did so.

“According to your aunt, your Opa had to prove to your Oma that he was serious about being with her. She must have believed otherwise, because when he proposed to her after their seventh date, several months after they met Peggy says she looked rather like a goldfish before she managed to say yes.” Maria grinned as Alessandra giggled at the mental image of her grandmother. “It wasn’t long after that, that they found out your Oma was expecting me.” She didn’t bother coming up with a story about where babies came from, Alessandra had somehow – not even a month prior – gotten onto one of the computers in the house and through any child-blokes and already knew (much to Maria dismay and amusement).“This picture was taken, right before your Aunt Peggy managed to get your Oma to the States, and right before your Opa’s last mission.” Alessandra seemed to pick up on her tone, leaning against her.

“Opa died, didn’t he?” Maria nodded. This was one of the times she wished her daughter wasn’t a genius like her father. While as Alessandra didn’t truly understand, what death meant but she did have a better understanding of it than other three-year-old children. “Can you tell me more stories about Opa?” Alessandra requested. Maria knew that while her daughter truly was curious about her grandfather, she was also trying distract her. Placing a kiss against her daughter’s temple, Maria continued to tell her the stories that Peggy and her mother had told her as a child. By the time, she stopped it was almost nine thirty at night and Alessandra was falling asleep in her lap. Maria laughed softly, setting the photo album aside, she lifted the little girl up and carried her to her bedroom. Tucking her in, Maria placed another kiss on her temple.

“Buona notte, piccolo luna.” She whispered before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

“Gute nacht, mama.” She barely caught the sleepy answer that came right before the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities, Guests, and Family Bonding

Chapter 2

  
~

  
**Location: Oma Alannah’s Home, Living Room**  
 **Date: December 25th, 1983**  
 **Time: 5:39 A.M.**  
 **Discussion and a Christmas Guest**

  
~

“Oma?” Alannah looked towards her granddaughter from where she was sitting on a red recliner, reading a novel that Peggy had given her for her birthday that year. Her granddaughter stood in the doorway, one fist rubbing at her eyes. Alannah smiled softly at the cute image her three-year-old granddaughter presented. Setting her book down on the table beside her recliner after marking her page, Alannah waited. Alessandra was quick to accept the silent invitation and climbed on to her lap. She curled up against her, yawning as her eyes tried to close on her.

“Gattino, why are you up this early?” Alannah asked her while carefully running her hand through her granddaughter’s short hair. Alessandra didn’t answer immediately, and Alannah didn’t push. She knew that if Alessandra was anything like herself or Maria, pushing wouldn’t get an answer especially when upset as Alessandra was. It would just make the girl close herself off. It was best to just be patient. Alessandra glanced up at her with sleepy eyes chewing on her bottom lip.

  
“I had a nightmare.” The three-year-old admitted, something that had happed a few times in the last few months. She turned her brown eyes down to her hands that rested in her lap. “Padre found Cap’n ‘Merica. And when he came home…” The little girl stayed quiet for a while. “When he came home, Padre sent me away. And Cap’n ‘Merica said that I was a bad daughter to Padre.” After that Alessandra fell silent. Alannah held in a sigh. Sometimes it was easy to forget that her granddaughter was only three-years-old. But things like this brought that fact back to the surface. “Does Padre hate me?” Alannah looked at her granddaughter at the question. “For not being a boy?” She elaborated at Alannah’s confused silence.

  
“Alessandra.” Alannah mentally cursed her son-in-law at seeing the poorly hidden fear in Alessandra’s eyes. “Though your father has made many mistakes in how he’s handled being a father, and though he doesn’t show it, he does love you.” And Alannah knew it was true. Despite the problems with what Howard was doing by introducing Alessandra as a boy to the rest of the world, Alannah had seen (and due to her mutation felt) the way Howard would look at her in those few unguarded moments. The man looked as his daughter with such love and fear, mixed with a distant gaze. Alannah had a guess as to why, but even with as smart as her granddaughter was, she wasn’t sure if she would understand the complexity of the situation just yet. “What made you think that, gattino?” She knew that now that the idea was in Alessandra’s head it would always be there, especially if it was enough to cause nightmares.

  
“He always calls me Anthony, even when we’re at home and it’s just him, Madre, and Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis. When he’s drunk he always says he wishes I had been a boy like I was supposed to be. And, he always says that- “Alessandra cut off, and Alannah could feel the slight shaking. “He keeps saying that he should have sent me away the day I was born, like he did my big sister.” Alannah froze, no wonder her granddaughter thought Howard hated her for being who she was. Then her brain finally cleared enough from the fury she felt at Howard to realize what Alessandra had said.

  
“He told you about your sister.” It wasn’t a question but the three-year-old nodded anyway. She considered her options, she honestly didn’t know what to do. Despite how she had tried to work out what Howard’s motives were for what he had done to their family, she only had guesses to go on. Alannah did not want to tell anyone her theories without having proof beyond hunches and guesses (quite a few based off what her mutation implied). She sighed as she looked at Alessandra’s pleading eyes. “I can’t tell you why he does those things, or why he sent your sister away. I can’t explain what he might be thinking. But I do know one thing for sure Alessandra. Despite all of this, he does love you.” She prayed to whatever deity would listen that Alessandra would believe her. She honestly did believe that Howard loved Alessandra, but some people truly are not meant to be parents and it was likely Howard was one of them. Looking at Alessandra, it was clear she still held doubt but some of the shadows that had been lingering in her eyes had lifted. Not all, but some. Alannah wonder how many times she had mentally cursed at Howard, and how many more times she would do so before she died.

  
Just as she was trying to come up with something to distract her with, the doorbell rang. The two of them shared a wary look, Maria was still asleep upstairs, the Jarvis’ were in England staying with Ana’s family for the holidays, and Howard was once more heading an expedition searching for the Valkyrie. It also couldn’t be Obadiah, one of Alessandra’s godfathers, as he was busy running SI in Howard’s absence. In regard to Peggy and Alessandra’s other godfather, both were busy with SHIELD. Alannah frowned as Alessandra climb down from her lap, she quickly stood and headed towards the door after motioning for Alessandra to stay where she was. When she reached the door, she peered through the peephole at the source of the cluster of emotions on the other side and blinked. Standing there was a man she was very familiar with. Long black hair and green eyes, she remembered the last time she had seen the man, when Maria had been seven years old. Opening the door, she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the man.

  
“Loki, what are you doing here?” Said Asgardian was looking at her sheepishly from where he was standing on the porch, after she opened the door. “Especially, seeing as the last time I saw you, was thirty-one years ago.” Okay, that may have come out with a sharper edge then Alannah had intended but she was fifty-seven years old and she had more than a right to be upset at the fact she hadn’t seen him in nearly as long as her daughter had been alive. Loki looked down, and Alannah could feel the shame rolling off of him.

  
“I apologize Ally, Father demanded that I stop roaming the realms and remain in Asgard. This was the first time I’ve been allowed to leave when not accompanied by Thor and his friends. The only reason I was allowed was because Mother finally had enough of what she called Father’s childish behavior.” Alannah blinked, before laughing at the thought of Frigga calling Odin out on acting like a child. Every time Loki speaks about her, she wishes more and more to be able to meet the woman. Looking at Loki who still had not met her gaze, her eyes softened. She stepped forward and pulled the man into a hug, which he quickly returned as the shame lessened and was replaced by relief. ‘Sometimes being an empath comes in handy.’ Alannah thought as she easily projected sisterly love and acceptance to the man in her arms. Pulling back from the now relax Æsir, she grinned.

  
“Come on. I’m sure Maria will love to see her godfather again, and there is someone you should meet.” She said, turning and pulling the relieved Asgardian into the house by a hand clamped on his wrist. Heading for the living room where she had left Alessandra, she wasn’t surprised to see Maria there, with a gun ready in her daughter’s hand. Once Maria saw her, she opened her mouth to ask what had happened before her eyes went wide.

“Uncle Loki?” Maria asked in disbelief, though she thankfully remembered to click the safety of the gun back on, and place it back in the safe she had retrieved it from. Loki stood beside Alannah and nodded, and a second later had an armful with Maria hugging him. Alessandra was watching the interaction between her mother and the stranger that she had called uncle. Maria pulled back, grinning up at the man. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” Turning towards Alessandra, Maria beckoned her daughter over. Alessandra, once beside her mother, latched on to her skirt and looked up at the man.

  
“Alessandra, this is my godfather, Loki Odinson. Loki this is my daughter Alessandra.” Alessandra watched as the man blinked before looking at her again. The man, Loki, knelt and held out his hand. Alessandra took it, thinking he was going to shake her hand. Instead he lifted it to his lips, causing her to let out a surprised giggle when he kissed it before letting it go.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alessandra.” Loki said to the little girl. Alessandra smiled shyly up at him.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Odinson.” She said quietly, getting a chuckle from the man.

  
“How about just Uncle Loki? I am your mother’s godfather after all. And, I’ve never been particularly fond of titles among family.” Alessandra grinned brightly at that.

  
“Alright, Uncle Loki.” Then, she immediately latched on to Loki’s arm and started asking him any question she could think of. This continued for several minutes before Alannah reminded the little girl that they had not had breakfast yet, earning a brief pout. As the group headed to the kitchen, Alannah was happy to see that the remaining shadows in Alessandra’s eyes had disappeared, even if it was only temporarily.

  
~

  
**Location: SHEILD Base, New York**  
 **Date: February 17th, 1984**  
 **Time: 3:28 P.M.**  
 **Family Bonding – Stories & Pranking**

  
~  
“Alessandra?” The little brunette looked up from the pile of electronics she had been taking apart to the woman who had spoken. Peggy Carter raised an eyebrow at the pile and the discarded book, briefly wondering where the electronics had come from. And why she even bothered with the book, as she had no doubt Alessandra had read it at least twice before she started on her pile.

  
“What is it Aunt Peggy?” Alessandra’s quite voice brought her back from her musing. Peggy tried not to curse out Howard as she caught the slight uncertainty in her tone. Her goddaughter wasn’t even four, yet she was instantly wary of being addressed. ‘If only Steve could see what you were doing to your daughter, Howard.’ Shaking her head, she spoke again.

  
“I’m needed at one of the labs a few floors down. I should only be gone about an hour and Uncle Nick will be watching you alright?” Alessandra’s face lit up at the mention of her other godfather, nodding quickly as Peggy stood. There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal a young bald black man standing there. Alessandra shot to her feet and was tackling his legs within seconds.

  
“Uncle Nick!” Alessandra cheered while looking up at the man. Nick chuckled as he leaned down to scoop his three-year-old goddaughter up. “When did you get back from your mission?” She asked with her head tilting to the side, referring to the mission that had kept him from coming to celebrate Christmas with her family. Nick walked them over to the couch that had been added to Peggy’s office specifically for when Alessandra visited before answering. Peggy slipping out of the room unnoticed.

  
“I got back about three weeks ago.” He continued quickly when he noticed the pout forming. “I was only let out of the med-bay yesterday, because Izzy is paranoid.” The pout disappeared, and Nick had to keep himself from laughing at the sagely nod that followed. Alessandra had met Izzy the year before. The woman had shown up at the Stark Mansion, and pulled both her Aunt Peggy and Uncle Nick away while scolding them for being reckless.

  
“Can you tell me about your mission? Or is it a top secret one?” She asked as she climbed down from her place on his lap to go back to her pile. It wouldn’t be the first time that he had told her about past missions, nor would it be the last. Nick thought over the nature of the mission he had been on before he answered.

  
“Unfortunately, this one would be considered top secret. But,” He added noticing the disappointed look on her face. “I believe I still have a few older ones I can tell you.” He offered, his eyes softening at the eager look on her face. He thought of one that he hadn’t told her, and that wouldn’t be to inappropriate for her to hear. ‘Even if I’m a SHIELD agent, I am not getting on the wrong side of Alannah or Maria.’ He suppressed a shiver at the thought of the two civilian women. For all that Alannah had been a nurse in Europe during the war, she hadn’t seen battle herself. But despite that, those two scared him more than Peggy did. Considering Peggy was slightly afraid of them as well, the thirty-two year old thought his reaction justified.

  
“How about the mission in Brazil? It was a retrieval mission.” He started as Alessandra continued to mess with her pile. To anyone else it would likely seem as if the three-year-old wasn’t paying any attention. But Nick could see that the pile didn’t actually have her attention past keeping her hands busy. It was a quirk that had amused Nick greatly when he’d noticed it, mostly because of the numerous ways her unconscious came up with to do so.

  
Half-an-hour later Nick had finished telling Alessandra about his old mission. He had still had to leave something out of course (such as accidently sleeping with an enemy (which was the reason he had temporarily been captured before escaping), and thinking he had lost the object he had been sent to retrieve and back-tracking only to find he had bundled it up in his clothes at the bottom of his bag (In his defense it had been his first mission)) but it had been fine without those parts. Alessandra had stilled near the end of his story, head tilted to the side.

  
“Uncle Nick?” Nick hummed to show she had his attention as she turned sparkling eyes on him. “Could we prank Aunt Peggy like you did the people you were against?” There was a pleading note in the tone she used. For all that the newer agents thought he was a hard-ass without a heart, he still hadn’t been able to say no to his goddaughter when she used that tone. So, with an exasperated sigh (that Alessandra could tell was more for show) he nodded to her request. She cheered at the acceptance.

  
“What did you have in mind, Moon Angel?” Nick asked her. The nickname had originally been a joke by the other agents who had learned that he and Peggy had a goddaughter. Peggy and he would occasionally talk about her in open spaces (never anything that could put her in danger) and Peggy would always call her Luna because of the toddler’s fondness of the moon and stars. He still hadn’t figured out where the angel part had from, but it oddly suited the innocence that Alessandra had. ‘Of course,’ He couldn’t help but think as he saw the grin on Alessandra’s face, ‘the devil was an angel too.’ This was thought with amusement and only slight sympathy for Peggy (the woman had left him to Izzy’s mercy after all.)

  
~

  
“Why?” Was the only question Peggy asked them after the prank had succeeded. With her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, it would have made for an intimidating sight. Except for the fact she was doused in red, white and blue paint, holding her phone which had the song Man with a Plan ringing from it, and the corners of her lips kept trying to twitch upwards. Alessandra looked up at her innocently.

  
“Just trying to keep you on your toes. Right Uncle Nick?” And Nick didn’t both to hold in his laugh as he reached down to ruffle her hair. Peggy gave up and the smile found its way on her face, a laugh escaping with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Pierce had been in charge by the time Nick joined (found out when looking up his birthdate) but I already had this written and couldn't help it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lullabies and Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this update took. Between a writer's block in regards to this story, too many plot bunnies and college it took a while to get enough written that I felt I could post. I also apologize if it's choppy anywhere.  
> ~  
> Translations  
> Gute Nacht, kleiner - German for Good night, little one. (I'm using google translate so if this is wrong please correct me)  
> Madre - Italian for mother  
> piccolo gattino - Italian for little kitten

~  
 **Location: Oma Alannah’s Home, Piano Room**  
 **Date: February 1st, 1984**  
 **Time: 11:37 P.M.**  
 **Grandma’s Lullaby**  
~  
  


“Alessandra? What are you doing up still?” Alannah asked her granddaughter from the doorway of the room. It was nearing midnight and Alannah herself had only been up to get a glass of water before she planned to return to her room. But as she had been passing the doorway to the room that held only a piano, a guitar and a few seats she had heard keys being played. Peaking in had revealed Alessandra sitting as the piano, fingers resting on the keys and a frustrated look on her face.

As soon as her grandmother had spoken the little girl jumped, and turning towards the doorway, got a look on her face that seemed to be a mix of sheepishness and guilt. It took a raise of her eyebrow but then the little girl finally answered as she came and sat next to on the piano bench.

“I couldn’t sleep. My brain won’t stay quiet long enough. I keep getting idea after idea, they won’t slow down.” She frowned at the piano keys. “Normally, when this happens Mama will either tell me stories that Aunt Peggy used to tell her, or play songs on her piano until I fall asleep. Sometimes she’ll even teach me how to play a song.” Alessandra offered while brushing the keys lightly again before sighing. “But none of the songs I know are making any difference and I don’t want to wake Mama up.” She gave a slight growl of frustration. Alannah frowned thoughtfully at her granddaughter. Then smiled as she stood up.

“Wait right here, alright Alessandra?” Getting a nod from the confused little girl, Alannah finished her trip to the kitchen. Returning a few minutes later, she returned with two mugs. Sitting down next to Alessandra, she held one of the mugs out to her. “Be careful, it’s still hot.” She warned as the little girl carefully took the cup from her. Alessandra looked in the warm mug to find hot chocolate with mini-marshmallows floating in it. A small sip also revealed a cinnamon taste to it as well. “My mama used to make me and my siblings hot coco whenever we would wake up from nightmares.” She explained as she sat on the bench beside Alessandra setting own cup down she ran her fingers over the keys. Then she started playing.

_“Listen_   
_The Angels are whisperin’_   
_As the stars begin to shine._   
_Listen_   
_Do you hear the crickets chirpin’_   
_As the moon begins to rise_   
_Listen_   
_Do you hear the soft wind blowin’_   
_At the sky’s darken’ light_   
_Little one, close your eyes_   
_The night is setting here_   
_But don’t you fear_   
_No harm will come near_   
_Don’t you hear_   
_The Angels are whisperin’"_

Alannah stopped singing as she glanced over to see Alessandra had fallen asleep against her, her cup of coco empty. She slowly stopped playing and finished her own coco before carefully lifting her granddaughter up, leaving the cups to be cleaned tomorrow. Carefully she carried her up the stairs to her room and tucked her into bed.

“Gute Nacht, kleiner.”

~  
 **Location: Oma Alannah’s House, Living Room**  
 **Date: May 29th, 1984**  
 **Time: 10:34 A.M.**  
 **Birthdays, Hawks, and Nicknames**  
~

 

“Alessandra! The Jarvis’ are here!” Alannah called up the stairs. She smiled softly at the sound of her granddaughter’s hurried feet. Chuckling she turned back to Edwin and Ana. “Come on, Maria, Peggy, Nick and Obie are already in the kitchen. Alessandra should be down shortly.”

~

  
           Alessandra hurried into the kitchen to see her mother chatting with her grandmother, Aunt Peggy and Ana and both her godfathers debating something with Jarvis. As soon as she entered the kitchen they all stopped their conversations and turned to her. Obie was the one to speak first, a smile on his face.

  
“There’s the birthday girl! Your four now, right Alessandra?” He asked as he squatted down closer to her eye level. Alessandra grinned brightly up at her godfather as she nodded.

  
"Yep! And Mama and Oma said that I get to pick what we do today!" She said and let out a squeal as the bald man lifted her up to sit on his shoulders. Her eyes were wide with childish glee. "I can see everything!" She cheered from her new perch, to the amusement of the others gathered. Nick spoke up from where he was now leaning against the kitchen wall.

  
"Alright, Alessandra. You get to pick what we do, so what will it be?" He asked her. Alessandra grinned brightly from her perch.

  
"Madre said there's a circus that's within driving distance. Can we go there?" She asked bouncing slightly. The adults laughed at her enthusiasm, and Maria walked over and lifted her off of Obie shoulders and held her.

  
"Of course piccolo gattino."  
~

  
"That was so cool! Did you see the archer? He didn't miss a single shot!!" Alessandra said bouncing up and down, holding tightly to her Aunt Peggy's hand. The SHIELD director laughed at her goddaughter's excitement. Mischief glittered in her eyes.

  
"Well, I have a surprise for you Alessandra." Peggy said and watched as Alessandra stopped and looked up at her. Curiosity was clear in her brown eyes. "Come on." And she lead her to where the circus performers' quarters were.

  
"Ah, Peggy!" Came a call from a tall man with a buzz cut and a small black goatee that started walking towards them. Peggy and Alessandra met him halfway, where the man pulled Peggy into a one armed hug. Once he had released her, he looked down towards the four year old. "Ah, you must be Peggy's goddaughter." He said as he knelt in front of her.

  
"I-I'm A-Ales-sandra." She stuttered out, blush covering her face. ' _Why did I stutter?_ ' Alessandra silently wondered, she had never stuttered before. Then again this was the first time she was ever talking to someone that wasn't part of her family and had known her since she was born.

  
"Well, Ms. Alessandra, your Aunt Peggy said you quite liked the archer, Hawkeye, correct?" Alessandra nodded as she slowly inched behind her godmother. The man chuckled at her attempt to hide. "Well, how would you like to meet him in person?" Alessandra's eyes widened.

  
"Really?!" A squeak escaped her making her blush even more than she already was. 'Can blushing making a person's face turn permanently red?' The man smiled.

  
"Of course. You are Peggy's goddaughter after all." He started walking after that gesturing for them to follow him. They were heading to what appeared to be an archery range.

  
"Thank you so much for this Joshua." Peggy said while offering him a smile. Joshua just laughed and waved it off. The two adults chatted as they walked but Alessandra didn't pay attention. She was trying to see if she could spot Hawkeye. It was only once they reached the edge of the temporary range that she spotted him, and suddenly that strange shyness came over her again as Joshua called the older boy over.

  
"Clint this is my friend Peggy Carter and her goddaughter Alessandra Carbonell." Alessandra briefly wondered about the false surname but was distracted when the teen knelt in front of her.

  
"Isn't that name a bit long for someone as small as you?" He asked with a teasing edge to his voice. Most of her shyness vanished as she pouted at him for that.

  
"I'm not small. I'm just young!" She said and stuck her tongue out at him. Hawkeye - Clint, laughed and reaching out ruffled her hair. She tried to swipe his hand away, and while doing so spotted his quiver resting on his back. "How did you not miss any of your shots? Especially the special ones? Those should have been impossible!" She couldn't help but ask, Clint smiled at the four year old.

  
"How about I show you?" He offered gesturing with his bow to the range. Wide eyed, she nodded quickly. Both of the left Joshua and Peggy chatting while Clint started to teach Alessandra the basics of how to shot the bow. Even though it was impossible to actually shoot without a bow small enough for her, Alessandra still listened to everything he was telling her. It was fun learning about something like a bow and Clint was a good teacher. Eventually though, that fun had to end.

  
"Alessandra, it's time to go!" She called from where she had been watching for the last several hours. Joshua was no longer insight having to leave almost half-an-hour ago to handle an issue that had come up with a few of the other performers. Alessandra frowned, she was having fun with Clint though. Clint smiled and once more knelt down in front of her.

  
"Don't worry Alessia. I'm sure we'll see each other again eventually and maybe then you'll be old enough to actually try shooting." He said as he once more ruffled her hair. Alessandra tilted her head.

  
"Alessia?" She asked, the name coming off her tongue both strange and yet fitting. Clint smirked.

  
"I did say your name was a bit big for you. So I figured I give you a nickname to use until you grow into it." Alessia grinned then quickly hugged the archer before running towards where Peggy stood.

  
"Bye Clint!" She called over her shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? How was Alannah's lullaby? I'm not really sure how good it is, I made it up myself so it might not be that great. Also what did you guys think of Clint and Alessandra's interactions? What about the nickname Clint gave her? Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll try to update sooner next time. Once more I apologize for it having taken this long.


End file.
